Let me be with you
by Ichigo-sama
Summary: Ne FF über Tala und Kai


Titel: Let me be with you  
Autor: Ichi  
E-Mail: Future_Videl@yahoo.de  
Homepage:   
Serie: Beyblade  
Warnung: Angst, Drama, Romantik  
Raiting: PG  
Pairing: KaiXTala  
~*~ Let me be with you ~*~  
Endlich, es war so weit, er hatte die Macht die er sich schon immer  
gewünscht hatte, und er hatte sie alleine, ganz alleine für sich- Black-  
Dranzer!  
Keiner konnte ihn aufhalten.  
Nicht seine alten ''Freunde'' noch sonst wer.  
Doch war es wirklich das was Kai wollte?  
Kai, der unerschrockene kalte Junge, von dem eigentlich niemand viel wusste  
und doch war er mehr als leicht beeinflussbar.  
Sein Grosvater, er kontrollierte ihn und Biovolt!  
Nun war er in einem Team das sich Demolition-Boys nannte.  
Dort waren alle wie er.  
Kühl, unnahbar und kaum fähig ein gutes Team zu führen.  
Doch was war mit Kai, wollte er da sein?  
Wollte er das wirklich?  
Nein, denn tief in seinem Inneren war ein Geheimnis, das wirklich niemand  
wusste und jemals wissen wollte, er hasste sich selbst unheimlich dafür.  
Die Dunkelste stelle seiner Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zunft.  
Etwas das ihm bis zu seinem Tot begeleiten wird.  
Seine kalte und unerschrockene Art ist Tarnung, niemand sollte jemals  
dieses Geheimnis wissen.  
Er schämte sich dafür, ihm war es peinlich und unangenehm.  
Immer konnte er es gut verbergen, bis zu dem Tag, als er zu den Demolition-  
Boys wechselte, da ging es dann nicht mehr.  
Er wurde mit dem Konfrontiert, was er in Wirklichkeit niemals wahrhaben  
wollte- die Liebe.  
Ja, er hatte sich verliebt, in einen von dem Team.  
Aber gewiss nicht in irgendeinen, nein sondern in den Team-Chef, in Tala.  
Und nun saß er da, alleine in seinem Zimmer und starte sein Blade an.  
Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte.  
Immer wenn er ihn sah, an ihn dachte, oder ausersehen berühre, hatte er das  
Gefühl zu zerspringen, aber es hatte keinen Sinn.  
Kai wusste genau, dass er keine Chance hatte.  
Wenn das irgendwer rausbekommen würde, wäre tot und wenn das sein Großvater  
mitbekommen würde, daran wollte er erst lieber gar nicht denken.  
Er war verzweifelt, suchte ihnen Ausweg fand aber keinen.  
Immer und immer wieder fragte er sich was er denn machen konnte, doch ihm  
fiel nichts ein.  
Sollte er es riskieren und ihn fragen, oder wollte er es doch lieber seien  
lassen und weiter so vor sich hinleben wie er es vorher getan hat?  
Einfach den unerschrockenen, starken und unnahbaren Kai spielen?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Doch irgendwie stand sein Entschluss fest, er musste es ihm sagen, auch  
wenn er dafür gehasst werden würde.  
Seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte gefiel er ihm schon.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, war das auch der einzigste Grund warum er dageblieben  
war.  
Langsam machte er sich auf die suche, er war sich sicher das Tala wieder  
irgendwo am trainieren war.  
Mit welcher Ausrede sollte er ihn denn her holen?  
So einfach bekommt man ihn schließlich nicht von trainig weg.  
Wie er feststellen musste war er aber nicht trainieren, also suchte er  
weiter und weiter und weiter.  
Er sah überall nach, in jedem Trainingsraum, in der Küche, bei den anderen.  
Nirgendwo fand er ihn.  
Da fiel ihm nur noch das Zimmer ein..  
Also machte er sich auf dem weg.  
Er wusste nicht genau wo es lag, so suchte er jede Ecke ab, bis er es  
schließlich gefunden hatte.  
Mit wild-klopfenden Herzen stand er vor der Tür, sich nicht schlüssig ob er  
reingehen sollte oder nicht.  
Nach langem hin und her und dem Kampf mit sich selbst klopfte er an die dir  
und wartete darauf, dass er reinkommen durfte, das wurde ihm dann auch sehr  
bald gewährt.  
Der Anblick der sich ihm da bot, riss sein Herz in kleine Stücke.  
Da lag er, mit Blutspüren im Gesicht, überall.  
Mit schnellen schritten ging Kai auf ihn zu, setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett.  
Er wollte wissen was passiert sei, wer ihm das Angetan hätte und vor allem  
warum.  
So begann er zu erzählen.  
Es war Boris gewesen.  
Alles fing damit an, das er keine Lust auf Training gehabt hätte und auch  
keinen Hunger.  
Er hielt sein kleines Tagebuch in der Hand und reichte es Kai.  
Zögerlich fing er an darin zu lesen.  
Immer größer wurden seine Augen.  
Er las, was Tala fühlte, was mit ihm gesehen war, alles.  
Tränen liefen seine Wangen runter.  
Kaum glauben sah er ihn an.  
Man konnte spüren welche Angst Tala hatte, er wollte nicht noch mehr  
leiden, aber nicht kam, das einzigste was er spürte waren die Lippen von  
Kai und da wusste er, er fühlt genau so.  
Und als ich ihn sah, wir er sie alle mit seinem Beyblade besiegt hatte, da  
wusste ich, das ich ihn liebe  
Ende? 


End file.
